


Gray Area

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: When Tucker is injured in a shuttlepod crash on a previously uncharted planet, the Enterprise crew discovers the truth behind old-Earth tales of alien abduction. (09/20/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 1.16 "Shuttlepod One."  


* * *

**TEASER**

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. SPACE - ESTABLISHING**  
Cruising at sub-warp.

**INT. BRIDGE**  
ARCHER is seated in the command chair talking to TUCKER over the intercom. MAYWEATHER, HOSHI and REED are busy at their stations.

**ARCHER**  
So, Trip, how goes it?

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
(exuberant) Incredible! You wouldn't believe it, Cap'n. These modifications have nearly tripled maneuverability.

**ARCHER**  
Glad to hear it. How much longer do you think you'll be?

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
Why? You in a hurry?

**ARCHER**  
(hesitantly) No, not exactly...

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
What, then?

Archer glances around at the bridge crew in nervous amusement, then turns his attention back to Tucker.

**ARCHER**  
It's just seems that whenever I put you in a shuttlepod, bad things happen.

**INT. SHUTTLEPOD**  
Tucker appears amused but mildly defensive.

**TUCKER**  
None of which was ever my fault, you know.

**ARCHER (V.O.)**  
I realize that. I just don't like to tempt fate any more than necessary.

**TUCKER**  
I know, I know...But just wait 'til you try this, Cap'n. You're in for one wild ride.

**ARCHER (V.O.)**  
Okay, I believe you. But as soon as you're done with your tests, I want you to head back. Understood?

**TUCKER**  
Will do.

A sudden jolt rocks the shuttlepod. Tucker scrambles at the controls as lights flash and flicker.

**TUCKER**  
Damn! Uh...Cap'n? I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I've got a problem here...

**INT. BRIDGE**

**ARCHER**  
(smiling) Not funny, Trip.

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
I'm not joking, Cap'n...

Archer's face falls as he rises from his chair, concerned.

**ARCHER**  
(under his breath) Son of a...(then, all business...) What's wrong?

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
I don't know. The controls aren't responding. I'm switching to manual...

**ARCHER**  
Is it something to do with the modifications? Disengage.

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
(strained) No, I don't think that's it. If I didn't know better, I'd say I hit something.

**ARCHER**  
This is no time to be stubborn, Commander. Disengage!

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
All right, all right...

The signal breaks up with heavy static. Tucker's voice can barely be heard through the noise.

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
Cap'n, I've got no control at all here. She's going down...

**ARCHER**  
Trip!

The signal suddenly goes dead. Alarmed, Archer moves to Hoshi.

**ARCHER**  
What just happened?

**HOSHI**  
(confused) I don't know, Captain. The shuttlepod just...disappeared.

On the slow push to Archer's face...

**EXT. SPACE - SHUTTLEPOD (OPTICAL)**  
The shuttlepod spirals out of control through a planet's atmosphere and crashes into thick, brown brush on planet's surface.

**FADE OUT.**   
**END OF TEASER**

**ACT TWO**

**FADE IN:**  
(NOTE: Episode credits appear over opening scenes.)

**INT. SHUTTLEPOD**  
Tucker is in the pilot's seat, which is now nearly reclined from the angle of the shuttlepod. He is pinned from the waist down in the wreckage. Circuits sputter and spark around him as he struggles without success to free himself. Finally, he leans back in the seat.

**TUCKER**  
(mutters) Great...just great.

**ARCHER (V.O.)**  
(over static on intercom) Trip? Trip! Enterprise to Commander Tucker, can you hear me?

**TUCKER**  
Yeah, Cap'n, I'm here.

**ARCHER (V.O.)**  
(concerned) Are you all right?

**TUCKER**  
I think so. The shuttlepod, on the other hand...Let's just say it's not the best landing I've ever accomplished.

**ARCHER (V.O.)**  
(hesitates a beat) ...Landing?

**TUCKER**  
Yeah, you know...what you do when you're done flying these things?

**ARCHER (V.O.)**  
What did you land on?

**TUCKER**  
Since there aren't a whole lot of options out here, I'd say it's probably a planet.

**ARCHER (V.O.)**  
Trip...there is no planet at your coordinates.

Tucker strains to see out the brush-covered window.

**TUCKER**  
I'm telling you, Cap'n, I'm looking at it...or what I can see of it, anyway.

**INT. BRIDGE**  
PHLOX enters the bridge as Archer moves to Hoshi at her station.

**ARCHER**  
Can you get visual?

**HOSHI**  
I've been trying, Captain. It's going to take some adjustment on his end.

**ARCHER**  
(to intercom) Trip, can you get visual?

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
I don't know. I can give it a shot...

Archer turns to Phlox, who is standing patiently nearby.

**ARCHER**  
Good, you're here. We may have a problem with Commander Tucker.

**PHLOX**  
So I hear...

Phlox moves to a vacant console as the viewscreen sputters and crackles and blurred images appear.

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
There, are you getting anything?

**ARCHER**  
It's not great, but it'll do. How about you?

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
I'd need a viewscreen for that. There's not much of one left.

Archer studies the image on the viewscreen and realizes Tucker is pinned in the wreckage.

**ARCHER**  
Are you trapped?

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
Yeah, I'm pinned pretty good.

Phlox approaches Archer from behind and speaks in low tones.

**PHLOX**  
Captain, if I may...?

Archer reacts to Phlox's serious tone, then looks back at the viewscreen.

**ARCHER**  
Trip, can you hold on a minute?

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
I'm not going anywhere.

Archer and Phlox move aside and speak in whispers.

**ARCHER**  
What is it?

**PHLOX**  
I managed to run a bioscan on Commander Tucker, using his transmission signal to tap in to the shuttlepod's sensors...

**ARCHER**  
(impatient) And?

**PHLOX**  
His legs are crushed. The compression of the wreckage is probably the only thing keeping him from going into shock.

Archer stares at him with mounting concern, then moves back to the viewscreen. He tries to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

**ARCHER**  
Trip? Are you in pain?

**INT. SHUTTLEPOD**

**TUCKER**  
Not really. I'm just kinda...stuck.

**ARCHER (V.O.)**  
Don't try to move. Just stay where you are until we can get to you.

**TUCKER**  
Any idea when that might be?

**ARCHER (V.O.)**  
As soon as we can. Just hang on...

Sounds of scraping and tapping are heard outside the shuttlepod. Tucker looks around, startled.

**TUCKER**  
What the hell was that?

**ARCHER (V.O.)**  
What's happening?

As the sounds grow louder...

**TUCKER**  
There's something outside this ship. And whatever it is, it's trying real hard to get in...

**INT. BRIDGE**  
Frustrated and worried, Archer turns to Reed.

**ARCHER**  
What is it? Can you tell?

**REED**  
Captain, our sensors aren't even detecting the shuttlepod. I don't know how we're managing transmission.

**ARCHER**  
Dr. Phlox used the transmission signal to run a bioscan. Can you do the same thing?

Reed glances up at Phlox, impressed, then busies himself at the controls.

**REED**  
Now, that's clever! I never would have thought of that...

Phlox practically beams.

**PHLOX**  
It was nothing, really. Just something I picked up while vacationing on a Tellarian freighter during their war.

Archer eyes Phlox strangely a moment, then reacts to Tucker's voice.

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
Uh...Cap'n? I hate to sound like a scaredy-cat here, but this is getting pretty creepy. How long you gonna be?

**ARCHER**  
Trip, you've just got to hang on. Do you have your phase pistol?

**INT. SHUTTLEPOD**  
Tucker eyes the mangled wreckage around him ruefully.

**TUCKER**  
I wouldn't begin to know where...

The sound of straining metal from behind Tucker is followed by a flood of natural light pouring in from outside the shuttlepod. Tucker struggles to turn around in his seat, but is suddenly surrounded by a group of four ALIENS (tall and gray-skinned with large black eyes). Tucker reacts, stunned by the sight of the classic "aliens" he thought were legend.

**TUCKER**  
Cap'n...are you seeing this?

**ARCHER (V.O.)**  
What?

Tucker never takes his eyes off the Aliens.

**TUCKER**  
Uh...I can't be sure...but I think I'm being abducted by aliens.

**ARCHER (V.O.)**  
Trip? Trip! Trip!

One Alien places a white square of cloth over Tucker's nose and mouth. The cloth clings to his skin, and he immediately loses consciousness.  
 **INT. BRIDGE**

**ARCHER**  
(speaking quickly) This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship Enterprise. That man is one of my officers. I demand you leave him alone.

(ON SCREEN) The Aliens ignore him and move in on the lifeless Tucker.

**ARCHER**  
He's injured...if you move him, you could kill him!

One Alien turns to face the viewscreen, and it immediately goes dark.

**HOSHI**  
Captain...we've lost transmission.

**ARCHER**  
Get it back!

T'POL enters the bridge and moves to her station as Hoshi scrambles at her controls.

**HOSHI**  
It's no good, sir. It's been turned off. There's nothing to get.

Archer, nearly frantic, swings to face T'Pol.

**ARCHER**  
T'Pol...what can you tell me about the Grays?

**T'POL**  
As in the color?

**ARCHER**  
As in the species.

**T'POL**  
(with sarcasm) If you are referring to the nameless race of beings that reportedly kidnaps humans for medical experimentation, they exist only in human mythology.

Angry, Archer takes her by the arm and punches up a still image of the aliens on the viewscreen.

**ARCHER**  
Do you call this mythology?

T'Pol studies the image a moment, then raises an eyebrow.

**T'POL**  
I have no information.

Frustrated, Archer turns back to Hoshi.

**ARCHER**  
Do you still have the coordinates from the shuttlepod transmissions?

**HOSHI**  
Of course.

Archer swings back to Mayweather.

**ARCHER**  
Get us there...now!

With a concerned look, Archer turns back to the main viewscreen. On the slow push to Archer's face...

**INT. WHITE ROOM - LIGHT**  
Tucker lies unconscious on a flat white table inside a completely white room, covered with a thin sheet to his chest. His hands are restrained at his side by the wrist.

Tucker stirs, groaning, to find himself surrounded. The SPEAKING ALIEN remains at his right side as a ALIEN 1, 2, 3 AND 4 form a half-circle at the foot of the table to inspect his injured legs.

The Aliens converse with each other through touch, silently deliberating over Tucker.

Now fully awake, Tucker reacts, startled, but cries out from the pain of movement. The Speaking Alien beside him lays a long-fingered hand on his chest. It speaks in a tinny, hollow voice, although its mouth does not move.  
(NOTE: Whenever the Speaking Alien speaks, it must be touching Tucker)

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
No harm...

Tucker struggles with dizzying pain while shifting his attention from the Speaking Alien beside him to the group at his feet.

**TUCKER**  
(strained) What are you doing? What do you want from me?

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
No harm...

Tucker is momentarily overcome by curiosity as he stares at the Speaking Alien. His voice is still strained and he continues to cringe against the pain.

**TUCKER**  
How are you doing that?

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
No harm...

**TUCKER**  
No harm...I wish I could believe that...

His voice trails off to a scream as the group busy themselves with his injured legs.

**EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)**

**INT. BRIDGE**  
Archer stands, waiting impatiently for news from his bridge crew. Reed, Hoshi, T'Pol and Mayweather work diligently at their stations. Phlox stands by quietly.

**MAYWEATHER**  
Captain, we are approaching 10,000 kilometers off Commander Tucker's last known coordinates.

**ARCHER**  
Approach at half-impulse.

**MAYWEATHER**  
Aye, sir.

All bridge officers focus on the image of empty space on main viewscreen.

**REED**  
There's nothing there.

**ARCHER**  
T'Pol?

**T'POL**  
Scanning, Captain. Sensors detect no planets, no asteroids, no other vessels within scanning range...

**ARCHER**  
Then where the hell is he?

Archer paces as each bridge officer searches for answers at their respective stations.

**ARCHER**  
Hoshi...try a general hail.

**HOSHI**  
I have been, Captain. It's like there's no one there to hear it.

**ARCHER**  
There has to be!

T'Pol appears curious as she re-checks readings from her console.

**T'POL**  
Captain...

T'Pol's voice trails off as she inspects the scanners intently. Hopeful, Archer moves toward her.

**ARCHER**  
You have something?

**T'POL**  
These readings are deceptive, Captain. The mass is wrong.

**ARCHER**  
What do you mean?

T'Pol punches up a visual image on her console.

**T'POL**  
This is what an area of empty space should look like to our scanners...and this is the actual reading.

T'Pol enters another code, and a second image appears beside the first. A spheroid shape appears inside the second image.

**ARCHER**  
Travis...reduce speed to one-quarter impulse.

**MAYWEATHER**  
Yes, sir.

Archer turns back to T'Pol.

**ARCHER**  
Some kind of invisibility shield?

**T'POL**  
Apparently. They do not wish to be found.

The main viewscreen suddenly activates, and an image of the Speaking Alien's face appears. As Archer turns to face the screen, a series of piercing squeals sound at various pitches and tones. The bridge crew reacts in unison, covering their ears to shield against the piercing noise.

The sound stops abruptly, and Archer moves toward Hoshi.

**ARCHER**  
What was that?

Before she can respond, the sounds resume and the bridge crew again reels simultaneously. Archer shouts over the noise.

**ARCHER**  
Can you cut it off?

Hoshi attempts to disengage the signal, but the sound stops abruptly again. Archer reacts to the sound of Tucker's voice.

**TUCKER (V.O.)**  
Cap'n...?

Archer's head snaps up in surprise as all bridge officers look to the screen. Archer reacts to the image of Tucker as if viewing a long-forgotten nightmare.

**ARCHER**  
(whispers) Trip! (swallows, then louder) Are you all right?

(ON SCREEN) There is fear in Tucker's eyes, but he manages to keep it out of his voice. He looks at the Speaking Alien, then back at the screen.

**TUCKER**  
That may be a little too soon to call...

The Speaking Alien places its hand on Tucker's chest. His body tenses and his face goes blank except for a periodic cringe of pain. As the Speaking Alien speaks through him, he struggles to pronounce the words.

**TUCKER**  
Do not approach...You must...maintain safe distance.

Tucker's blank expression disappears, and he looks searchingly at Archer from the viewscreen.

Archer's gaze remains locked on the viewscreen as he barks the order over his shoulder.

**ARCHER**  
Full stop!

**MAYWEATHER**  
Full stop. Aye, sir.

**ARCHER**  
This is Captain Jonathan Archer. I demand the immediate release of my officer.  
The Speaking Alien again lays a hand on Tucker's chest, and the blank expression returns.

**TUCKER**  
Your...Commander Tucker will be returned unharmed...but we must...complete...

Tucker moans and closes his eyes. The Speaking Alien adjusts its hand, and his eyes re-open with the same blank stare. Tucker struggles with the words, as if fighting the alien's control.

**TUCKER**  
Must...complete...

**ARCHER**  
Complete what?

The Speaking Alien adjusts its hand again, forcing a final few words...

**TUCKER**  
Do not...approach...Do not...

Tucker's blank expression disappears again, and he looks directly at Archer just as the viewscreen goes dark. Archer reacts, nearly frantic.

**ARCHER**  
Get them back!

**HOSHI**  
(visibly shaken) I can't, sir. The signal's gone.

Feeling helpless, Archer looks from Hoshi to T'Pol, then back to the main viewscreen. On the push to Archer's face...

**INT. WHITE ROOM**  
Tucker appears in less pain now as he tries to shake off the after-effects of the forced communication.

**TUCKER**  
Whoa. That was...intense.

He gazes into the face of the Speaking Alien at his side, considering it thoughtfully. The fear in his eyes is gone now, replaced with curiosity.

**TUCKER**  
So, what exactly is it you have to complete?

The Speaking Alien lays a hand on his chest.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
No harm...

Tucker rolls his eyes.

**TUCKER**  
No harm, yeah, I know. You keep saying that, but...

Aliens 1, 2, 3 and 4 back away from the table. Tucker glances at them, then back to the Speaking Alien.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Repaired.

Tucker slowly realizes his legs are now fine. He looks from the group to his legs and moves them cautiously as a test. Still confused, he looks back at the group.

**TUCKER**  
(uncertain but sincere) Thank you.

He looks back to the Speaking Alien.

**TUCKER**  
So...was that it? Does that mean I can go now?

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
No harm.

Tucker sighs lightly.

**TUCKER**  
It was worth a shot.

He hesitates, then glances down.

**TUCKER**  
(sheepishly) Could I at least get my uniform back?

Tucker tenses as he notices the group moving back in. Alien 1 positions itself at his head while Aliens 2, 3 and 4 gather at his left side. The Speaking Alien maintains its position at his right side.

Alien 1 places its hands on either side of Tucker's face to hold his head straight and steady. Tucker's eyes widen as Alien 3 produces a long, glowing-green device. Tucker struggles as his eyes shift between the device and the Speaking Alien.

**TUCKER**  
(nervously) If you'd just tell me what this is all about, I might be able to save y'all the trouble...

Alien 3 slides the device into the struggling Tucker's mouth.

**PAN TO:**  
close-up of Speaking Alien's face over muffled sounds from the struggling Tucker.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
No harm...

**FADE OUT.**   
**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

**FADE IN:**   
**EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)**

**INT. BRIDGE**  
Archer paces the bridge anxiously as the bridge crew works at their respective stations. Archer approaches Reed's station.

**ARCHER**  
Malcolm, if there's a planet there, is there a way to get us into orbit?  
Reed continues to work at his console, barely glancing up at Archer as he speaks.

**REED**  
I don't think so. It seems like more than an invisibility screen. It looks like there's also a defensive shield in place.

Archer moves back to center bridge and looks visibly shaken as he sinks into the command chair.

**ARCHER**  
(with determination) We have to go get him.

**T'POL**  
How do you propose we find him?

**ARCHER**  
I don't know. We'll blast our way through if we have to.

**T'POL**  
They said they would return him unharmed.

Archer is frustrated and reacts in anger.

**ARCHER**  
Did he look unharmed to you?

**T'POL**  
(coldly) I merely suggest we should evaluate the situation before deciding on a course of action.

**ARCHER**  
(angrily) Okay, let's evaluate...They're hiding, so there must be a reason. They've kidnapped Commander Tucker and refuse to return him. And they've attacked us twice with some kind of sound wave...How's that for an evaluation?

**HOSHI**  
Captain...

Archer turns to face her.

**HOSHI**  
I don't think the sound waves were an attack.

**ARCHER**  
What?

**HOSHI**  
I can't be sure, but...I think it was an attempt to communicate.

**ARCHER**  
What makes you think so?

**HOSHI**  
The two signals were almost identical. The only difference between the first and the second was a slight adjustment in tonal quality. I think speaking through Commander Tucker was a last resort. They're trying to tell us something.  
 **ARCHER**

I got the message loud and clear - they want us to sit back and wait until they're finished with...whatever the hell they're doing to Trip.

**T'POL**  
Then perhaps that is what we should do.

Archer spins on her angrily.

**ARCHER**  
Is that the Vulcan way?

**T'POL**  
It is the logical way.

**ARCHER**  
We're talking about Commander Tucker here...one member of this crew I thought you had come to know, at least a little. How can you be so cold-hearted?

Phlox steps forward with only a slight hesitation.

**PHLOX**  
Captain...Subcommander...if I may be so bold, this bickering will not help Commander Tucker.

Archer and T'Pol glare at each other, then Archer looks back to Phlox.

**ARCHER**  
You're right. (then, to T'Pol) We're going in after him. Find me a way.

Archer exits toward the situation room.

**INT. WHITE ROOM**  
Alien 3 removes the glowing-green device from Tucker's mouth, then moves with the three others away from the table.

Tucker appears relieved but seems drained from the experience. His breath is labored as he looks to the Speaking Alien.

**TUCKER**  
Please tell me you're done.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
No harm...

Tucker rolls his eyes in frustration.

**TUCKER**  
Yeah, I heard that the first dozen times...

Tucker pauses, closes his eyes and makes a concerted effort to steady his breathing and control his anger. Finally he looks back at the Speaking Alien.

**TUCKER**  
Don't get me wrong - I appreciate you patching me up and all. I just don't understand what this is all about.

Tucker glances toward the group of Aliens and does a quick double-take as he realizes they are approaching again. He turns his head back and closes his eyes.

**TUCKER**  
Oh, God...

**INT. ENTERPRISE SITUATION ROOM**  
Archer and Phlox await news from the bridge crew. Archer is anxious. Phlox attempts to keep him occupied.

**PHLOX**  
How do you know these...Grays, did you call them?

Archer paces slowly, as if carefully selecting his words. A lifetime of disbelief is now in conflict with what he has seen with his own eyes.

**ARCHER**  
There are stories on Earth of alien abductions...horror stories, really, of people claiming to have been kidnapped and subjected to some kind of medical experimentation. The description of the aliens was always the same - large black eyes, gray skin...

**PHLOX**  
Ah...

Archer stops to look at him.

**ARCHER**  
Ah, what?

**PHLOX**  
Nothing, really. Simply intrigued by the human inclination to define a race by its skin color. Please, proceed...

Archer nods in agreement. He appears uncomfortable as he continues.

**ARCHER**  
The stories were always the same, too - dark tales of sinister aliens who...well, let's just say they're not very pleasant stories.

Archer struggles to reconcile fact with legend.

**ARCHER**  
But that's all they were - just stories, cooked up by crackpots looking for a little attention.

**PHLOX**  
Disbelief - the first line of defense when facing the unknown.

**ARCHER**  
(thoughtfully) Maybe. But there was never any real proof, you know? It just didn't make sense. Why the same scenario over and over again? What possible purpose could it serve?

**PHLOX**  
And the people who told these stories...they were all returned to Earth, correct?

**ARCHER**  
(defensively) What's your point?

**PHLOX**  
I don't know that I have one. Simply trying to understand.

Archer mellows.

**ARCHER**  
They were returned, yes. And physically they seemed to show no adverse effects, but emotionally...It was like they lived a nightmare for the rest of their lives. I can't let that happen to Trip. Not if there's something I can do to stop it.

Reed, T'Pol, and Mayweather approach.

**REED**  
Pardon the interruption, Captain...

Anxious, Archer ushers them in.

**ARCHER**  
Have you got something?

**REED**  
This planet is completely uncharted. Not even the Vulcans knew it was there.

**ARCHER**  
How is it possible to hide a whole planet?

**REED**  
It's a simple technique, really. All it has to do to accomplish its goal is to deceive a sensor probe. Without the planet, this whole area is just empty space. And if there's nothing to see...

**ARCHER**  
No tourist traffic.

**REED**  
Exactly. But once you know there's something to look for, it's not that hard to find. Unfortunately, the planetary defense system is not so simple. There's not a weapon on this ship that could break through it.

Archer reacts with disappointment.

**ARCHER**  
How does it work?

**REED**  
The best I can tell, the shields are designed as something of a high-tech guardrail. Anything that comes in contact with it would either glance off it or be redirected to glide along its perimeter.

**ARCHER**  
Then how did Commander Tucker get through?

**REED**  
I don't know. It is possible that a vessel the size of the shuttlepod could get sucked into the magnetic vacuum of the shields rather than glancing off them.  
Archer considers him briefly.

**ARCHER**  
So if I took a shuttlepod in, odds are I could get through the same way.

**MAYWEATHER**  
I wouldn't recommend that, Captain. Commander Tucker is a good pilot, too, and he lost complete control when he went through.

**ARCHER**  
Yes, but he didn't know it was there. I do.

**REED**  
That's taking quite a gamble, Captain.

Archer ignores him and turns to Phlox.

**ARCHER**  
Doctor, I'm going to need your help. I'll need to know what to do in case...  
Archer cuts himself off, not wanting to express his worst fears out loud.

**PHLOX**  
...in case you find him alive?

Archer gazes at him, then finally nods.

**ARCHER**  
If he's injured as badly as you say, he's going to need immediate medical attention. You've got to tell me what to do.

**PHLOX**  
I have a better idea. I'll do it for you.

**ARCHER**  
(shakes his head) I can't ask you to do that.

**PHLOX**  
I don't recall you asking.

Archer begins to protest, but Phlox silences him by raising a hand.

**PHLOX**  
I don't intend to argue, Captain. You need me. And more importantly, Commander Tucker needs me.

Archer reluctantly concedes.

**ARCHER**  
All right. Gather whatever equipment you're going to need, but try to keep it light. I don't know what we're going to encounter down there.

**PHLOX**  
Very well.

Phlox exits. Archer turns to Reed and Mayweather.

**ARCHER**  
Get a shuttlepod ready.

Reed and Mayweather look hesitantly at each other, then back to Archer.

**ARCHER**  
That's an order.

**REED**  
(reluctantly) Yes, sir.

Reed and Mayweather exit.

**T'POL**  
I must formally protest this course of action. Your plan is foolhardy, at best.  
Archer considers her briefly, then walks around the table and leans against it beside her.

**ARCHER**  
(contemplative) When I was growing up, I would hear stories of battles, wars, attacks...And there was a saying - 'A good soldier never leaves a man behind.'

**T'POL**  
A noble sentiment, if somewhat idealistic.

**ARCHER**  
I thought so, too. I believed there had to be situations where the sacrifice of one life would be necessary for the good of the whole.

**T'POL**  
And now?

**ARCHER**  
(pained) I can't leave him there, T'Pol.

**T'POL**  
Captain, you are allowing your emotions to govern your actions. Commander Tucker is your friend.

**ARCHER**  
Yes, he is. But he is also a member of this crew. And if any one of these people were in the same predicament, I would feel exactly the same way. I cannot imagine turning this ship around and just leaving without knowing what happened to him.

**T'POL**  
They said he would be returned.

**ARCHER**  
I know what they said. I also know he suffered what could be a life-threatening injury in the crash. He needs us, T'Pol...and even the thought that I just left him there to die would haunt me for the rest of my life. My plan may be foolhardy...but it's something I have to do. Can you understand that?

**T'POL**  
No, I cannot. (hesitates a beat) But I will withdraw my protest.

Archer smiles, mildly surprised.

**ARCHER**  
That's almost as good as approval.

Archer exits. On the push to T'Pol's face...

**INT. BRIDGE**  
Archer enters from the Situation Room and moves to Hoshi at her station. She appears frustrated as she struggles to understand the alien transmission.

**ARCHER**  
Anything?

**HOSHI**  
No, sir. This is so much easier when you have something to work with. I've tried cross-referencing the signals to the words Commander Tucker used, but so far...

**ARCHER**  
But you still think it was an attempt to communicate.

**HOSHI**  
I'd bet a year's pay on it, sir. I just wish I could have something for you before you leave. (hesitates) You are leaving, right?

Archer nods.

**ARCHER**  
Don't tell me you're going to try and talk me out of it, too.

**HOSHI**  
No, sir. I've heard the stories about these aliens, too. I can't stand to think that Commander Tucker is...

As her voice trails off, Archer wants to speak but can't seem to find the words. He remains painfully silent.

**HOSHI**  
But it's more than that, Captain. This may sound a little selfish, but...well, if it were me out there, I would want to know you were doing everything you could to get me back.

**ARCHER**  
And I would be. You know that.

**HOSHI**  
Yes, sir, I do. And...it makes me very proud to be a member of this crew.  
Archer places a hand on her shoulder, as much of a reassurance to himself as to her.

**ARCHER**  
(hesitates a beat) Do you think he knows?

Hoshi smiles.

**HOSHI**  
Absolutely.

Archer smiles gratefully, then turns to head for the exit.

**ARCHER**  
I'll be in the shuttle bay. T'Pol, the ship is yours.

Archer exits. A look of disapproval crosses T'Pol's face. On the slow push to her face...

**FADE OUT.**   
**END OF ACT THREE**

**ACT FOUR**

**FADE IN:**  
 **INT. SHUTTLEPOD**  
Archer works at the controls as Phlox appears mildly nervous beside him.

**ARCHER**  
We weren't able to get a lock on the coordinates from the aliens' last transmission, so we'll have to start at the crash site and work our way out from there. They seem to have moved in on Commander Tucker pretty quickly, though, so we'll have to move fast once we set down.

**PHLOX**  
I may have a way to help us avoid detection.

Archer looks up in surprise.

**ARCHER**  
How'd you manage that?

**PHLOX**  
I simply borrowed an idea from the aliens' own technology.

Phlox leans forward to tack a small electronic device to Archer's sleeve matching one Phlox is already wearing.

**PHLOX**  
This device will output a low-grade electronic signal. It will not stand up to scrutiny, but theoretically, it should be enough to mask a biological signal from a standard probe.

**ARCHER**  
Theoretically?

**PHLOX**  
It has yet to be tested in a real-world application.

**ARCHER**  
I guess we'll be testing it soon enough. Hang on...

**EXT. SPACE - SHUTTLEPOD (OPTICAL)**  
The shuttlepod rocks and tumbles as it hits the unseen shield, then vanishes.

**INT. WHITE ROOM**  
Back in uniform but still restrained, a weakened Tucker tries to understand his predicament. Aliens 1, 2, 3 and 4 move in from the left with more unusual-looking equipment as the Speaking Alien on his right lays a hand on Tucker's chest.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Must complete.

**TUCKER**  
Complete what?

The Speaking Alien produces a white square cloth and starts to place it over Tucker's face. Tucker reacts with apprehension, turning his head away.

**TUCKER**  
No, wait...

The Speaking Alien hesitates, and Tucker looks back at him.

**TUCKER**  
(insistent) What must you complete?

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Must cleanse.

**TUCKER**  
Cleanse? What's that mean?

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Technology poisons.

Tucker stares at the Speaking Alien a moment.

**TUCKER**  
Was I infected with something? (begins to understand) I was exposed to something. Technology poisons...this is a decontamination?

Alien 3 presses an unseen button, and a narrow extension slides out silently from the side of the table.

Alien 3 releases Tucker's left hand from restraint and re-secures it palm up on a narrow extension outstretched from his side.

(NOTE: The restraint is a rigid piece of equipment but is shaped like a glove, with individual slots for his fingers and the fingertips exposed. It should be able to glow green when activated, an effect which, if feasible, may appear to extend through the veins in Tucker's forearm.)

Tucker offers little resistance but continues shifting his attention between the Speaking Alien and Alien 3.

**TUCKER**  
You're trying to help me.

The Speaking Alien moves to place the cloth over his face, but again, Tucker turns his head away.

**TUCKER**  
No...

The Speaking Alien hesitates again. It looks to the group, then back at Tucker.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Unpleasant.

**TUCKER**  
(chuckles ruefully) Yeah? No kidding. Still, I think I'd prefer to be alert. (hesitates a beat) Please?

The Speaking Alien finally turns to place the cloth back on the table behind it. Tucker exhales, relieved, then looks toward his outstretched hand. The group prepares to work with the unusual-looking equipment.

Tucker reacts nervously, but the Speaking Alien rests a hand on his face. At its gentle urging, Tucker turns his head to look back at the Speaking Alien.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Look away.

**TUCKER**  
(grins nervously) That's what my momma used to say. Don't look, and it won't hurt as much.

Alien 3 activates the equipment. Tucker suddenly cringes and groans loudly.  
 **TUCKER**

(strained) You know...it never really worked when she said it, either...

**EXT. SURFACE OF PLANET - DAY**  
Archer and Phlox inspect Tucker's wrecked shuttlepod, peering through the section of the hull ripped away by the Aliens.

Archer reacts with concern at the blood-stained pilot's seat. He looks at Phlox.

**PHLOX**  
(reassuringly) We have seen him since he was moved, Captain. He may still be fine.

Archer nods, then they both react to the sound of Aliens approaching. They move quickly to conceal themselves behind a rock formation several yards away.  
They watch from their hiding place as a team of six Aliens search the area. The Aliens inspect both shuttlepods and scan the area with hand-held devices. They occasionally touch to speak silently to each other, then fan out to return the way they came, continuing the scans.

Archer and Phlox look at each other, relieved. Once the Aliens have retreated, Archer gestures toward a city in the distance.

**ARCHER**  
That's where we need to be. Come on...

**INT. WHITE ROOM**  
Tucker seems weaker and appears ill. The Speaking Alien reaches back for the cloth on the table, but Tucker objects as he continues to react to periodic discomfort.

**TUCKER**  
No, just...talk to me. (then, curious) Why are you talking to me, anyway? I never heard of you doing that before.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Confused.

**TUCKER**  
(ruefully) Welcome to my world. You fellas just don't have the best reputation where I come from. Earth - you've been there, right?

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Must harvest.

**TUCKER**  
Harvest what? People?

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Resources.

**TUCKER**  
Why? What's wrong with your own resources?

The Speaking Alien remains silent, but Tucker's face slowly begins to show understanding.

**TUCKER**  
Your technology isn't just poisonous to humans, is it? You poisoned yourselves, too.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Resources gone.

Tucker finally understands.

**TUCKER**  
So you come to Earth to harvest resources...and then have to decontaminate anyone you come in contact with. Is that it?

The Speaking Alien does not respond, but Tucker knows he is right.

**TUCKER**  
So why don't you just tell people what you're doing instead of scaring them half to death?

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Too primitive. Confusion.

**TUCKER**  
So why are you telling me?

The Speaking Alien hesitates a moment.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Not primitive.

Tucker reacts, amused.

**TUCKER**  
Could I get that in writing? Vulcan, if possible...

ALIEN 5 approaches. Alien 5 and the Speaking Alien touch to converse silently, then the Speaking Alien turns back to Tucker.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Intruders approach.

**TUCKER**  
From Enterprise? (then, as an aside) They didn't get the message.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Must find.

**TUCKER**  
Just let me talk to them. I can make them understand.

The Speaking Alien hesitates briefly, then the ceiling above Tucker dissolves into a viewscreen image of the Enterprise bridge. Tucker studies the image briefly before speaking.

**TUCKER**  
T'Pol...

**INT. BRIDGE**  
The bridge crew reacts to image of Tucker on the viewscreen. T'Pol responds.

**T'POL**  
Commander...are you all right?

(ON SCREEN) Tucker, weak and uncomfortable, considers the question.

**TUCKER**  
Well...no, but I will be. Where's Cap'n Archer?

**T'POL**  
(hesitates) He is not on the bridge at present.

**TUCKER**  
Not on the bridge? You mean, not on the ship, right? Damn!

**T'POL**  
(warily) Commander...may we speak freely?

**INT. WHITE ROOM**

**TUCKER**  
Look, these people aren't the enemy. I was exposed to something when I came through their atmosphere. They're taking care of it, but if Archer's down here somewhere, he's been exposed to it, too. You've got to get hold of him.

(ON SCREEN) T'Pol appears mildly annoyed.

**T'POL**  
That is impossible.

**TUCKER**  
(confused) Huh?

**T'POL**  
The Captain will not use his communicator except in an emergency. He does not want his signal traced back to him.

**TUCKER**  
Great...

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Must find.

**TUCKER**  
Must find...yeah, I know. But you guys can locate him, right? You didn't have much of a problem finding me.

**INT. BRIDGE**  
Hoshi is intrigued by what appears from the Enterprise's perspective to be a one-sided conversation between Tucker and the Speaking Alien. She leans forward inquisitively.

**HOSHI**  
Commander...can you talk to them? You understand their language?

(ON SCREEN) Tucker looks back at her.

**TUCKER**  
Well, yeah...I think they have to be in physical contact in order to communicate. And even then, it's not really words...more like images or ideas...

**T'POL**  
(interrupts impatiently) Captain Archer and Dr. Phlox are together. Will they be able to locate them?

The Speaking Alien lays a hand on Tucker's chest. Tucker appears to be listening, although the Enterprise crew hears nothing.

**TUCKER**  
He says they've found the shuttlepod, but there was nobody in it. And they aren't picking up any biological signs.

**T'POL**  
It appears the doctor's theory was correct.

**TUCKER**  
What theory?

**T'POL**  
His theory that biological indicators could be effectively masked from a standard sensor probe.

**TUCKER**  
Never thought I'd see the day when inventiveness would work against us. (then, to Speaking Alien) How long before the effects of the exposure kick in?  
Tucker appears to listen to the Speaking Alien, then shakes his head in confusion.

**TUCKER**  
I'm not sure what that means, but it sounds pretty urgent. T'Pol, you try to find a way to reach him. I'll see what they can do on this end.

**HOSHI**  
Wait! Commander Tucker? Can you ask them something for me?

**TUCKER**  
What is it?

**HOSHI**  
The sound waves they transmitted earlier...they were trying to communicate, weren't they?

Tucker looks from the viewscreen to the Speaking Alien. It places a hand on his chest, and after a moment, Tucker smiles.

**INT. WHITE ROOM**  
Tucker looks back to the viewscreen.

**TUCKER**  
Don't think of it as speech. Try...music.

Hoshi smiles broadly.

**HOSHI**  
Commander...I'm glad you're all right.

Tucker smiles and the screen goes dark. He looks back to the Speaking Alien and grins weakly.

**TUCKER**  
She'll have your whole language figured out by suppertime...

**EXT. SURFACE OF PLANET - DAY**  
Archer and Phlox make their way across rocky terrain toward a city in the distance, careful to remain hidden from any possible sighting by the aliens.  
Phlox appears pleased with himself. Archer appears concerned.

**PHLOX**  
It seems my little invention is working nicely.

**ARCHER**  
(suspicious) Yes, it does, doesn't it?

**PHLOX**  
Is something wrong?

Archer stops and turns back to Phlox.

**ARCHER**  
Doesn't this seem a little too easy to you?

**PHLOX**  
(uneasily) No, not until you mentioned it...

**ARCHER**  
Just stay on your toes. If we get captured because we're not paying attention, we may be signing Trip's death warrant.

Archer turns and continues the trek forward. Phlox appears concerned as he follows behind him.

**INT. WHITE ROOM**  
Tucker appears even weaker and more ill now. He struggles to stay alert.

**TUCKER**  
So, how much worse does this get before it gets better?

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Unpleasant.

**TUCKER**  
(chuckles ruefully) I think you need to learn some stronger adjectives. Any luck finding Cap'n Archer?

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Allow progress.

**TUCKER**  
What's that mean? Wait...you're not trying to find them. You're waiting for them to come to you.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Allow progress.

**TUCKER**  
If you don't offer any resistance at all, the Cap'n will think it's a trap. And if he smells a trap, he won't come within 10 miles of this place.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Impede progress?

**TUCKER**  
Yeah...impede progress. Just enough to make it look like you're trying. You can do that, right?

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Will attempt.

**TUCKER**  
You're not inspiring a whole lot of confidence here...

**EXT. SURFACE OF PLANET**  
Archer and Phlox continue their progress toward Tucker's location, occasionally consulting the scanner to verify their heading but turning it off quickly to avoid detection.

They proceed cautiously, staying out of view of teams of aliens who appear to be searching for them. Archer is still wary but seems somewhat reassured. He is sweating and appears uncomfortable.

Phlox views the scanner readings quickly and points toward a large building nearby.

**ARCHER**  
(quietly) You positive?

**PHLOX**  
(nods, then quietly) Unless there's another human on this planet, I'd say it's definitely him.

Archer nods and starts forward again, but stumbles and falls to his knees. Concerned, Phlox moves to examine him. Archer brushes him off impatiently.

**ARCHER**  
I'm all right. It must be the heat.

Phlox is not convinced.

**PHLOX**  
Perhaps...

Archer takes a steadying breath and Phlox helps him to his feet. They proceed stealthily forward toward the building.

**FADE OUT.**   
**END OF ACT FOUR**

**ACT FIVE**

**FADE IN:**  
 **INT. WHITE ROOM**  
Tucker struggles with increasing pain and weakness. His throat is dry, and it is an effort to keep his eyes open. The Speaking Alien remains faithfully at his side.

**TUCKER**  
How much longer is this going to take?

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Soon.

**TUCKER**  
(weakly) Hey, a new word! It's a good one. I like it...

Tucker's voice trails off into a groan. The Speaking Alien places a hand on his forehead. Tucker, though still in pain, seems mildly relieved.

Alien 2 approaches and touches the Speaking Alien to communicate. The Speaking Alien listens a moment, then turns back to Tucker.

**SPEAKING ALIEN**  
Intruders approach.

**TUCKER**  
Let me talk to him first. It'll go a lot easier that way.

The Speaking Alien looks at Alien 2, then back to Tucker.

**TUCKER**  
(emphatically) Trust me.

**INT. BUILDING CORRIDOR**  
Archer and Phlox work their way through the sterile white corridors of the building, occasionally ducking out of sight to avoid being seen. Archer appears mildly ill now, sweating and pale, but he ignores it and continues on. Phlox watches him with concern, but says nothing.

Phlox consults the scanner once more, then points toward an alcove at the end of the hallway. Archer nods and they proceed to the alcove. Quickly but cautiously, they head for the door at the far end of the alcove.

**INT. WHITE ROOM**  
The door slides open silently, and Archer and Phlox enter warily, phase pistols drawn. They spot Tucker restrained on the table, his left arm outstretched from his side and connected to the alien equipment. His eyes are closed.

Archer surveys the room quickly. Assured they are alone, he returns the pistol to its holster and moves to Tucker's side. Archer inspects the equipment quickly, then reaches out tentatively to cup Tucker's face in his hand as Phlox inspects his once-injured legs.

Tucker stirs and his eyes flutter open. He is extremely ill now and in considerable pain, but recognizing Archer, he grins weakly.

**TUCKER**  
(strained) It's about time you showed up.

Archer exhales with relief, but his expression turns to concern as Tucker groans and recoils in pain.

**ARCHER**  
Trip...

Archer grabs Tucker to steady him and glances up at Phlox.

**ARCHER**  
Well?

**PHLOX**  
Captain...his legs are completely healed. It's quite remarkable.

Tucker becomes more agitated, fighting harder against the pain as he struggles to speak.

**TUCKER**  
Cap'n...

Phlox quickly moves to inspect the device on Tucker's hand. Archer fights to keep Tucker still, a sense of near-panic setting in from concern and frustration.

(NOTE: Scene continues at a quick, intense pace.)

**ARCHER**  
Can you get that thing off him?

Also agitated, Phlox tries to quickly assess the situation. He does not look up from his task as he speaks.

**PHLOX**  
I wouldn't even attempt it until I know what it is.

Archer looks back to Tucker, who is now nearly delirious.

**ARCHER**  
Trip, can you hear me? We're going to get you out of here, all right? Just hang on...

**TUCKER**  
No...Cap'n, listen to me...

Tucker's words are lost in another wave of pain. Archer snaps at Phlox impatiently.

**ARCHER**  
Doctor!

Phlox looks up, frustrated.

**PHLOX**  
I don't think I can remove it without causing serious damage.

Archer is startled as a door opens across the room and a team of aliens enter. He and Phlox quickly and instinctively draw their phase pistols and aim.

**TUCKER**  
(weakly) Cap'n, no!

Preoccupied with the approaching aliens, Archer barely hears him.

**ARCHER**  
It's all right, Trip. Just hang on...

Tucker struggles with nauseating pain to find his voice.

**TUCKER**  
No, Cap'n...Don't shoot...

Archer finally hears him and hesitates. He keeps the phase pistol aimed at the aliens.

**ARCHER**  
What?

Tucker recoils again, and the Speaking Alien steps forward from the group. Archer raises the phase pistol slightly, and the Speaking Alien halts. Archer glances at Tucker with concern, then angrily at Phlox.

**ARCHER**  
Can't you do something for him?

Phlox is calm now as he gazes curiously at the Speaking Alien.

**PHLOX**  
No, Captain. But I believe he can.

Archer looks back at the Speaking Alien and finally realizes it is concerned about Tucker. Archer looks at Tucker, then back to the Speaking Alien. He is hesitant but desperate.

**ARCHER**  
Can you help him?

The Speaking Alien nods once and moves slowly forward. Archer allows its approach but stays protectively near Tucker, keeping the phase pistol leveled at the Speaking Alien.

The Speaking Alien reaches out to place one hand on Tucker's forehead and the other on his chest. Tucker seems immediately soothed, though still struggling with pain. He opens his eyes to look at the Speaking Alien.

**TUCKER**  
(raspy) Enterprise...Let him talk to Enterprise...

Archer looks at Tucker uncertainly, then up at the Speaking Alien as it raises its head. Archer turns just as the wall dissolves into the viewscreen image of the Enterprise bridge.

**ARCHER**  
...T'Pol?

(ON SCREEN) T'Pol quickly assesses the situation.

**T'POL**  
(smugly) Captain...I see you made it.

**ARCHER**  
(suspicious) What's going on?

**T'POL**  
Commander Tucker is in no danger, Captain. He is being decontaminated...as you and Dr. Phlox are now required to be.

**PHLOX**  
(quietly, to Archer) Apparently it wasn't the heat.

**ARCHER**  
Then why aren't you affected?

Phlox reaches up to dry the sweat from his brow.

**PHLOX**  
Believe me, Captain...I am.

Archer is still uncertain, but the words have the ring of truth. Archer considers the Speaking Alien a moment, watching as it gently tends to Tucker. Tucker is much calmer now, and he gazes at the alien with trusting eyes.  
Archer looks back to the viewscreen.

**ARCHER**  
(half-heartedly) This could all be a trick. How do I know you're really T'Pol?  
T'Pol raises an eyebrow.

**T'POL**  
Had you heeded my advice earlier, you would not now be in the position of having to ask.

Archer and Phlox look at each other, then shrug and lower their phase pistols simultaneously.

**ARCHER**  
Yep...it's her.

**TUCKER**  
Cap'n...

Archer turns back to Tucker. The Speaking Alien is still with him. He seems much calmer now, but his voice is still weak and raspy. Archer leans over him.

**TUCKER**  
Just a friendly word of advice?

**ARCHER**  
What's that?

**TUCKER**  
If they try to knock you out first...don't argue.

Archer and Phlox look at each other, then back to the aliens. Archer grins uncertainly as the aliens move closer.

**EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)**

**INT. BRIDGE**  
Archer, Tucker and Phlox look at the image of the Speaking Alien on the main viewscreen. Mayweather, Reed and T'Pol man their respective stations. Hoshi works at her station, communicating with the Speaking Alien using sounds and tones from her console.

**HOSHI**  
Commander Tucker? He wants me to apologize for your...discomfort.

Tucker grins, amused, then looks at Archer.

**TUCKER**  
These people really need a thesaurus. (then, to Hoshi) Tell him I said...no harm.

Hoshi conveys the message, and the Speaking Alien on the viewscreen nods. Tucker smiles and raises his hand in farewell, and the screen goes dark.

Archer turns and moves to seat himself in the command chair. Tucker and Phlox move to stand beside him.

**TUCKER**  
From what I understand, their technology just grew too fast...it poisoned them, basically destroyed the planet's natural resources. They have to scavenge for what they can get wherever they can get it.

**ARCHER**  
Like Earth.

**TUCKER**  
(nods) Old Earth...anyplace with primitive technology where they won't be detected. And they always try to do it in some remote location where they won't be caught, but occasionally someone stumbles across them...

**PHLOX**  
...and must be decontaminated.

**ARCHER**  
Well, I can certainly understand those alien abduction stories now. It would be terrifying for someone who couldn't comprehend it.

**PHLOX**  
It just goes to show that even the best horror story can't stand up to a little basic understanding.

Archer and Tucker nod in agreement.

**TUCKER**  
Speaking of understanding, I have a question.

**ARCHER**  
What's that?

**TUCKER**  
When can I get to work on a new shuttlepod?

Amused, Archer rolls his eyes. He rises from the chair without answering and heads for the exit.

**ARCHER**  
T'Pol, you've got the bridge.

Tucker moves to follow him.

**TUCKER**  
Come on, Cap'n...it wasn't my fault, you know...

Archer glances back at him quickly, but continues on. Tucker turns back to the bridge crew as if looking for support, but he receives none.

**TUCKER**  
(defensively) It wasn't my fault!

He turns and follows Archer through the door.

**TUCKER**  
Cap'n, wait...

**EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)**  
Zooms away at warp.

**FADE OUT.**

**END OF SHOW**


End file.
